Like A Man Possessed
by SlayerRyoko
Summary: A Song Fic set after "The Greater Good." Shannon's looking for someone who understands... will she find him? Or will he find her?


Title: Like a Man Possessed

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A Song Fic set after "The Greater Good." Shannon's looking for someone who understands... will she find him? Or will he find her?

Discalimer: I don't own Lost, and I don't own the song "Like a Man Possessed." And I'm not making money off this.

I:  
I go on forever  
Older burns are overturned  
My life for worse or better  
I'm just craving for a cure

She felt like she was dying with him. She felt like very inch of her was fading to black. She felt like a long desert road that went on forever and ever. Everything hurt. Her whole body and soul left like it was on fire. Her brother... her Boone was dead and she was left here. And she'd never told him how sorry she was. She'd never told him it was her fault. And she was left alone.

She spent her days in her tent, away from everyone, acting like she was asleep when they came to "check" on her. Sayid she out and out ignored. She didn't want to be near him. At night she strolled around and looked out into the waves. And without fail, no matter how late she stays up, there is always one fire left on when she at last crawls back into her tent... His light alays burns late, and she see's him watching her like an owl.. and she doesn't mind because he never says anything.

It is a silent unerstanding they have that they will not speak. They watch each other from a long distance and they seem to understand each other. She doesn't like him, and he doesn't like her, but the conection they share in those late hours, all alone, with only the stars to watch. And every night she goes to bed, knowing he is there. And knoeing that makes her feel a little less like that long road, and a little more like a real girl again.

II:  
Like a man possessed  
A requiem  
We're singing

She woke one morening to find a note on her pillow. It said "Requiem." At first, she had no idea what it meant, but she knew at once who had written it. It had been him. It could have been no one else. So she spent that day wondering what it meant.

She finally gave up and went up to Claire, the one other woman on the island Shannon could still stand, and asked her what it meant.

"It's like a song for the dead or something," Claire said, shrugging.

Shannon nodded and then walked back to her tent. She looked at the word again and gave a small smile. He'd written this to say he felt sorry fow what had happened to Boone. It was his way of showing her he'd moarned her brother with her. She folded the note and held it close to her heart.

III:  
Hide the misdemeanors  
Never lead an open life  
My hands were never cleaner  
Not a trace for you to find

"You where an outlaw," she said, pointedly, that night as she walked up to him. He looks up at her through the flames of his campfire. "You never show the true you to anyone." She pulled out the note. "So why'd you leave me this?"

Sawyer tilted his head to one side. "I don't know what you are talking about, sticks." He said. "I didn't write you any note."

She walks closer to him and then sits down beside him. "Liar," she whispers and puts her hands on his chest. "I see you watching me every time... you don't think I know what you are thinking?"

Her hands where stopped when Sawyer grabbed her wrists. She looked into his face, expecting anger, but instead she saw his eyes closed and heard him breathing hard. "Shannon..." He whispered in a husky voice that makes her shiver. "We can't do this... It doesn't mean anything. The note was just--"

"I want this," she said, placing a fnger to his lips. "I want it from you. Not because I'm sad, but because we both are... we are perfect, Sawyer. I want you."

And that's all it takes. Within minutes, they have lost their cloaths. She finds that he takes his time, and is soft. She always pictured him fast and hard. She is much happier this way. She gasps his name and he growls her's and it is the best moment of her life. She loves this man.

IV:  
Like a man possessed  
A requiem  
We're singing

"My father killed my mother," he says hours later as they lay in his tent. They'd fallen into a comfrotabl silence while she lay her head on his chest and he ran his fingers through her hair. she looked up at him as he spoke. "She slept with a man and that man stole my dad's money. He got angery and killed my mother, then himself... right in front of me. At their furnarl, they played "requiem" and I didn't cry. I remember looking around and seeing everyone looking so sad and thinking 'My mother hated this song... they didn't know her at all.' It was like I was the only one who missed her."

Shannon frowned. "So that's why you wrote me the note...so that I would know that someone did care?" He nodded and she kissed him. It was a long, lingering kiss, the best kiss so far. "Thank you, cowboy." She whispered.

"don't mention it, Sticks." And then they both driffted off into sleep.

V:  
Say it, does it show?  
Is this test in any other time?  
I know, but I don't  
I'm blind in every other eye  
Cold hands, colder smoke  
We sleep anywhere we lie  
You're lying if you don't  
I'll try, I'll try

The next day, Sayid finds them and almost kills Sawyer yet again. Shannon saves him, and breaks Sayid's heart. They chare a long glanced before Shannon goes back to her tent. She doesn't go out that night, but stays in her bunk and cries herself to sleep.

The next morning, she finds another note. It was simple this time, and a little longer: "I'm sorry. Consider it forgotten."

She frowned and stormed out of her tent. She walked right up to him and slapped him. Before he got "what the hell" out of his lips, she threw the note at his face. "Forgotten!" She screamed. "FORGOTTEN! You just forget what we did? i don't WANT to forget it!" She slaps him again and then is kissing him like she did that night. She pulled away and looked him in the eye. "please don't forget me."

Sawyer smiled. "Never." And then they kiss again

Like a man possessed  
A requiem  
We're singing.

((Please note that I don't own LOST or the song "Like a man possessed" nor am I making money off this... this one was for you, G-Girl!))


End file.
